This invention relates generally to an improved support unit or support stand for use in supporting reading material and the like at an angular orientation and height selected for convenient and comfortable viewing. The invention is designed for supporting a broad range of different types of reading material such as a book, magazine, or other sheet-like reading materials and/or work items in a variety of different use environments including but not limited to reading, and/or supporting of work materials adjacent to a desktop or laptop computer or other electronic device or system.
Support stands and the like for use in supporting written material are generally known in the art. Such support stands typically include a support plate or platen oriented in a generally upright and rearwardly tilted position, in combination with a raised lip or stop at a lower margin thereof for supporting reading material and the like, such as a book or magazine, or other sheet-like reading or work materials. The support stand is designed for retaining the reading material in a convenient position and orientation suited for comfortable viewing. By contrast, the support stand is designed to minimize or eliminate the need for manual holding of the reading material, thereby significantly reducing fatigue to the user's hand, arm and neck muscles.
The present invention relates to an improved support unit or stand for receiving and supporting reading material and the like at a selected and adjustably variable angular orientation and height, thereby supporting the reading material at a substantially optimized reading and viewing angle.